


ALWAYS WITH YOU

by voicedletters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, M/M, Omega Eren, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicedletters/pseuds/voicedletters
Summary: I always keep you in me, wherever you may be.





	ALWAYS WITH YOU

Dear Levi,

If you're reading this, then I must've gone from this world or you have captured me, whichever comes first. I just hope I was able to accomplish the goals I had set to completely liberate humanity.

Levi, you know, I idolized you. I grew up wanting to be close to you, so imagine the shock I received when I got accepted into the scouts and got placed under your wing. Although we didn't really have a choice for the latter, but whatever. When we began going on missions, we began to fully be acquainted with each other. We learned we share quite a few similarities such as elements of our past, and our interests. During those times, we also developed a mutual admiration for one another. When we learned we were each other's fated mate, I was enthusiastic. Where you Levi? I hope you were. When we bonded, I was over the moon. Finally, I thought, I get to be with you, my most important person. I honestly hope you were thinking and feeling the same thing as I was.

However, just as we were sinking into this bliss, we were attacked, I almost lost you. It was then and there that I decided to do everything in my power to protect you and humanity. Do you remember, Levi? When we were planning retaliate against them, you were against my plans. You told me it was not foolproof but I insisted. I told you that I had to do it but you didn't want to, and we fought because we were both so stubborn with our choices. You didn't talk to me until the night before I left. Had I known that it will be the second to the last time we will meet, I would've swallowed my pride and talked to you earlier, better yet heeded your decision and came up with better solutions. However, Levi, I don't regret doing what I did. I just hope I was able to accomplish what I was tasked to do.

Do you remember Levi? When you were extracting me from the enemy, you were so angry you kicked me. It relieved some of the memories from when we first met, I was about to tease you but then someone got inside and killed Sasha. So much for a teary reunion. Joking aside, I know by that time, you were furious with me. To be honest, I know I deserved that but it still hurt. When we came back to the base, I was locked up. I could've escaped but I didn't because I wanted to see you before I enacted my plan. At first, I was hoping to see you but after a few days you didn't come, I was beginning to lose hope. I thought, would I be gone without seeing you for the last time? However, just as I was about to go, I saw you standing outside my cell. Your usual blank expression was laced with anger or longing. I don't know which is which. You went inside without talking, embraced me and left as soon as you came. That was our last meeting and it hurt. I know you felt it in our bond but know that I don't blame you. It was my fault after all the things ended up going that way. However, what we both didn’t know was that passion that night would bear fruit.

I gave birth. I named him Len, from the first two letters of your name and from the last two of mine. I wanted to tell you about him but I was afraid that he will be an outcast or they will perform of experiments on him if the knew, or worse you wouldn't acknowledge him, so I deliberately kept him from you and the world inside the walls. He reminds me of you: his looks, how intelligent he is and how quiet he can be, but at the same time he also happened to be stubborn so I guess he got the best of both worlds? Levi, I know you are infuriated with me, and I know this is asking a lot but I hope you accept him. Maybe you can't acknowledge him as your son but please accept him as a soldier, whichever decision you make, I will wholeheartedly accept. I just want him to have a roof above his head, food in his stomach, and acquaintances to help him in case he feels lonely. I hope you can do that Levi, not for me, but for him. Lastly, please tell him that I will always love him even when I’m not by his side anymore. Please also tell him that I will always be watching over him. I know I don't have any rights to demand this from you but please? Consider this as my final wish.

Lastly, I want to tell you I love you; always have and always will. Thank you, Levi, and sorry for everything. Goodbye.

Always with you,

Eren

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know it made any sense. Anyway, just thought of this on a whim. Enjoy!


End file.
